


Blue

by iolanthe_rosa



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolanthe_rosa/pseuds/iolanthe_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm after the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Dom and Elijah are seated in a sheltered niche between two large rocks on Leo Carillo beach. Elijah is leaning against Dom, tucked snugly between his legs. Dom wraps his arms around Elijah’s narrow shoulders. It’s cold. Mornings in Southern California can be damp and foggy in the fall.

It had been Dom’s idea to take a morning walk on the beach. It is his favorite way to start the day: quiet conversation, the thrum of the surf, sand sifting between his toes. It is one month since Elijah’s appendectomy and he still tires easily. After walking in the chill breeze for a few minutes, Dom senses fatigue in his silence. So he steers him to the rocks. His rocks.

Dom has spent many hours among these rocks, this protected space. He adopted them as his special rocks a long time ago, when he first came to Los Angeles and was exploring the coastline north and south. They are just far enough away from the water that he can see the sea expanding in front of him, but close enough that the air still has a salty bite. He knows that if he gazes straight ahead long enough, the sea surface will begin to shimmer and dissolve into the sky, becoming one with the horizon, one continuous sheet, wrapping around him in his protective rock cocoon.

“Are you cold?” he asks Elijah.

“No, I’m alright.”

Dom tugs Elijah closer to himself anyway. He was in surgery for 6 hours.

This morning the sea reflects the sky. Grey. The sun is trying desperately to break through, creating silvery glints on the crests of the small waves, silver when they crash, grey as they spread thinly across the sand. If he cranes his head backwards to look east, Dom can see the sun, a perfect round disk pressed against the clouds. There is something thrilling about being able to look at the sun directly like this. Like having a super-power.

“What are you looking at?” Elijah asks.

“The sun.”

Dom turns back around and rests his chin on top of Elijah’s head, feeling its warmth penetrate the stubble. When Elijah awoke afterwards, he was in so much pain, he cried.

Slowly, the sun begins to thin the fog. The water begins to sparkle, nothing blinding, more like the sea is blinking itself awake. The water lightens and takes on another color, hard to define. What is it? Blue? If that’s blue, it’s an undecided, uncommitted blue, Dom thinks. Hardly worth calling blue. The sky is changing, too, whitening. The cold sheet of fog is melting into feathery clouds, delicate against pale blue. Grey, white, blue, sea and sky, shifting and changing.

As the sun intensifies, so does the color of the sea. Dom has seen Elijah’s eyes do that, go from clear ice to opaque. In them he has seen sapphire, azure, indigo and every other alluringly-named shade and tint. But really there is only one word to describe Elijah’s eyes: blue. Dom never knew what blue was until he had seen those eyes. All other blues now remind him of Elijah’s eyes, not the other way around.

Elijah’s breathing creates gentle pressure against his arms. There was one moment a month ago, before they knew what was happening, before they knew it would be all right, when Dom thought he might never see that blue again.

“Pretty morning,” Elijah comments. Dom kisses the sun-warmed hair on top of Elijah’s head.

“Perfect.”


End file.
